Twelve Days of Wishmas
Twelve Days of Wishmas is a song performed by Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and their friends, explaining what they wish for Christmas. Lyrics :♪ Timmy: On the first day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪A magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Trixie: On the second day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Tootie: On the third day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Ivan: On the fourth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Jorgen: On the fifth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ TO SCRAMBLE ALL THE FARIES!!♪ :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Chloe: On the sixth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ A giant bag of Kale Treats♪ :♪ Jorgen: SCRAMBLE ALL THE...♪ or at least one-fourth of all fairies. I don't want to sound too pushy. :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Cosmo: On the seventh day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ To run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ :Jorgen: Mabey I should go to a 7 day running marathon, or an olympics to show how mighty my biceps are. Hmmm... moving on with the song. :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Wanda: On the eighth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ Respect from Mama Cosma♪ :♪ Cosmo: Run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ :Jorgen: Y'know, running a bowling alley sounds nice. Prehaps I should do that during my off-time. Hope it's not to late to change mine. :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Everyone: On the ninth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ Astronov: Love from everybody♪ :♪ Wanda: Respect from Mama Cosma♪ :♪ Cosmo: Run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ :♪ Jorgen: Five Golden Rings!♪ For the Tooth Fairy of course. :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Everyone: On the tenth day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ Neptunia: To think more clearly♪ :♪ Astronov: Love from everybody♪ :♪ Wanda: Respect from Mama Cosma♪ :♪ Cosmo: Run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ :Jorgen: Forget the golden rings. Way too expensive! :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Veronica: On the eleventh day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ Increase my popularity♪ :♪ Neptunia: To think more clearly♪ :♪ Astronov: Love from everybody♪ :♪ Wanda: Respect from Mama Cosma♪ :♪ Cosmo: Run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ : Jorgen: Why even bother asking? Santa uses our magic for the most wonderful time of the year and doesn't gives us faries credit. It's insane! :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ :♪ Trixie: Two rejected boys♪ :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :♪ Everyone: On the twelve day of Wishmas that I would love to see♪ :♪ Poof and Sunny: Nana Boom Boom's brownies♪ :♪ Veronica: Increase my popularity♪ :♪ Neptunia: To think more clearly♪ :♪ Astronov: Love from everybody♪ :♪ Wanda: Respect from Mama Cosma♪ :♪ Cosmo: Run a bowling alley♪ :♪ Chloe: Giant bag of Kale Treats♪ : Jorgen: How about a nice cup of coffee? That's an obvious choice, right? :♪ Ivan: A Crimson Chin drum set♪ :♪ Tootie: Three Timmy kisses♪ : Trixie: Oh, what the heck. They can stay. It's Christmas. :♪ Everyone: And a magic wand above the tree♪ :(Crocker pops up) : Crocker: With new world order! Preformed by * Timmy Turner * Ivan Prestonovich * Chloe Carmichael * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Astronov * Neptunia * Sunny * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tootie * Trixie Tang * Veronica Star * Missy * Charlotte Johnson * Chester McBadbat * A.J. Jr * Denzel Crocker Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof/Missy * Kath Soucie as Ivan * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe * Daran Norris as Cosmo/Jorgen * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Dante Basco as Astronov * Mae Whitman as Neptunia * Janice Kawaye as Sunny * Carlos Alazraqui as Crocker * Grey Griffin as Tootie/Veronica * Jason Marsden as Chester * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Carolyn Lawrence as Charlotte * Dionne Quan as Trixie Category:Songs Category:Fanmade songs